Harry Potter a Prokleté dítě
Děj Krátce po jeho pohřbu, Lord Voldemort vykrádá hrobku Albuse Brumbála a vezme si Bezovou hůlku a následně střílí do oblohy velký blesk. Albus Brumbál byl ředitelem školy Bradavice, které už není bezpečným místem k pobytu, ale koncentrační tábor obklopený Mozkomory se studenty, kteří procházejí vstupním nádvořím. Severus Snape, nový ředitel, stojí na vrcholu čtvercového cimbuří a pozoruje studenty s prázdným výrazem. V Lasturově vile, Harry Potter sedí před hrobem svého kmotra Siriuse Blacka po jeho pohřbu a dívá se na dvoucestné zrcadlo. Zeptá se Griphooka, proč ho Bellatrix Lestrange táhla sebou k atentátu na Brumbála. Griphook odhaluje, že v jejím trezoru je falešný meč Godrika Nebelvíra ( ale Bellatrix si myslela, že byl pravý), a Harry má podezření, že v trezoru je Viteál protože Bellatrix je pravá ruka Voldemorta. Harry, Ron a Hermiona uzavřou smlouvu s Griphookem: Skřet je přivede do Bellatrixina trezoru a najde viteál výměnou za pravý meč Godrika Nebelvíra který mu Brumbál před smrti nechal a předal přes Siriuse, smlouvu, na kterou se trio neochotně shodne, přestože jim to zkomplikuje cestu ke zničení zbývajících viteálů. Harry se pak ptá Garricka Ollivandera, který zkoumá a identifikuje ukradené hůlky Bellatrix Lestrangeové a Draca Malfoye. Upozorňuje Harryho na Bellatrixinu hůlku, protože je "nepodajná" a radí mu, aby s ní zacházel opatrně. O Dracově hůlce však Ollivander říká, že Harry vyhrál souboj o Dracovu hůlku a její věrnost se změnila. Harry se ho pak zeptá, jestli ví o Relikviích smrti a Ollivander tvrdí, že si nemyslí, že existují, ačkoli Harry ví, že řekl Voldemortovi o Bezové hůlce. Poté, co Harry řekne Ollivandrovi, že Voldemort získal Bezovou hůku, varuje Harryho, že skutečně nemá šanci porazit Voldemorta, pokud je to pravda. S Harrym a Griphookem pod Neviditelným pláštěm se Hermiona přestrojila jako Bellatrix a Ron jako cizí kouzelník s hustými obličejovými vlasy, trio a Griphook se přemístí k Gringottově bance. Během první fáze mise, Harry a Ron jsou nuceni použít kletbu Imperius na Bogroda aby zakryli Hermionino neúspěšné zosobnění Bellatrix. Snaží se dostat se do trezoru navzdory tomu, že jejich převleky byly odstraněny kvůli Zlodějově zhoubě a najdou pohár Helga z Mrzimoru který byl přeměněn ve viteál ale aktivovali kletbu Geminio a způsobili, že všechno, čeho se dotknou, se neustále násobí. Griphook si poté vezme meč poté, co získají pohár a řekne, že nikdy neřekl, že by jim pomohl dostat ven, ale jenom dovnitř. Utíká z trezoru a volá bezpečnost; Trio je skoro poraženo a chyceno ale Hermiona je přiměje, aby skočili na zadní část draka, který byl držen jako bezpečnostní opatření. Osvobození draka vyvolává zmatek, protože drak zabíjí několik škřetů, včetně Bogroda, který byl stále pod kontrolou Ronovy kletby Imperius. Drak proletí střechou a letí s triem na zádech. Poté, co skočili z draka do jezera, Harry má vizi, že Voldemort zuřivě zabíjí Griphooka a mnoho dalších zaměstnanců a personálu Gringottovy banky v sídle Malfoyových protože dovolili, aby byl viteál ukraden. Rozhodne se, že Nagini bude po jeho boku, zavolá své následovníky a přikáže jim, aby napadli Bradavice, aby zajistili, že je skrytý viteál, stále v bezpečí. Poté, co Voldemort přemýšlel o spojeních mezi viteály a Bradavicemi, Harry řekne Ronovi a Hermioně, že tam musí jít a zničit viteál, než se Voldemort dostane dovnitř a dodává, že Voldemort je stále silnější a bojí se, že každý viteál bude zničen. Dorazí do Prasinek, ale okamžitě uvolnili kočíčí alarm, který vytvořili smrtijedi,kteří čekali na Harryho. Trio je téměř chyceno, ale Aberforth Brumbál je dostane bezpečně do svého domu a nadává za to, že přišli do vesnice. Harry zjistí, že to byl Aberforth, který je sledoval skrz zrcadlové střepy a ten, který poslal Siriuse Blacka, aby je zachránil, když viděl obousměrné zrcadlo visící na zdi. Aberforth jim dodává jídlo a poradí jim, aby se vzdali své mise, začali se skrývat a zachránili se. Harry řekl, že věří Albusovi Brumbálovi, a že úkol musí být splněn, i když Aberforth trvá na tom, že Albus jim zanechal sebevražednou a beznadějnou misi. Poté, co Harry řekne, že dokonči co začal, Aberforth zavolá Nevilla Longbottoma tajnou pasáží za Arianiným (jeho a Albusovo sestrou) portrétem, aby je přivedl do Bradavic. Zmrzlý a zbitý zaměstnanci smrtijedů, se Neville s většina studentů se skrývají v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Přivítají Harryho s velkým potleskem a skočí na myšlenku, že pomůžou Harrymu porazit Voldemorta, ale Harry stále neví, co jsou ostatní viteály, nebo kde jsou. Poté, co řekl, že jeden z nich může být spojen s Havraspárem, Lenka Láskorádová naznačuje, že Diadém Roweny z Havraspáru by mohlo být to pravé, ale Cho Changová konstatuje, že nikdo kdo je naživu ho neviděl. Ginny Weasleyová přichází vpřed a po chvíli co se podívá na Harryho řekne každému, že smrtijedi viděli Harryho v Prasinkách a Snape chce všechny ve Velké síni. Ve velké síni Snape říká že každý, kdo může mít informace o Harrym je má říct, nebo bude okamžitě potrestá. Harry se schovává v davu jako student, vyjde z něj a řve na Snapea, jak může stát na místě kde před ním stál Brumbál a nutí ho říct pravdu, že Brumbála zradil a zabil v tu chvíli se členové Fénixova řádu objeví ve Velké síni. Snape vytáhne hůlku s hněvem, ale Minerva McGonagallová začne bránit Harryho. Snape a McGonagallová spolu okamžik bojují, McGonagallová neúspěšně pálí kletby na Snapea, které Snape odráží na sourozence Carrowowy a účinně je odhodí. Snape je pak nucen k útěku, takže ho McGonagallová nazve zbabělcem. Voldemort pak zesiluje hlas, aby ho všichni na hradě mohli slyšet a řekne jim,ať vymění Harryho za svůj život. Pansy Parkinson najednou křičí, aby ho chytili, ale Ginny a další členové Brumbálovy armády obklopují Harryho, aby je ujistili, že jsou na jeho straně. McGonagallová nařízuje Argusovi Filchovi, aby zamknul Parkinsonovou a ostatní zmijozelské studenty do sklepení , na čež všichni ostatní studenti tleskají. Zatímco ostatní stojí a bojují, McGonagallová přináší rytířské sochy Bradavic k životu, aby jim pomohli v bitvě, zatímco Filius Kratiknot, Horacio Křiklan a Molly Weasleyová vrhali štít kolem hradu S tím, že nemá tušení, kde začít hledat diadém, Harry se rozhodne začít hledat ve společenské místnosti Havraspáru, ale Lenka ho zavolá, aby počkal a naslouchal jí. Ona říká, že žádná živá osoba ho neviděla, takže si Harry uvědomuje, , že musí požádat Helenu z Havraspáru o to, kde je diadém. Luna ho následně přivede k místu, kde tento duch žije. Helena se nejprve zdráhá, aby Harrymu řekla, kde je diadém, a věří, že ho využije k tomu, aby si uklidnil vlastní rozum, a prohlášuje, že ho Voldemort již poskvrnil temnou magií. Poté, co je Harry schopen přesvědčit ji, že se bude snažit jej zničit, Helena řekne Harrymu, že ho Voldemort ukryl v místnosti, "kde je všechno ukryté". Mezitím se Ron a Hermiona vydávají do Tajemné komnaty, aby získali zub pradávné stvůry Baziliška, aby se zbavili poháru. Hermiona zničí pohárek po Ronově naléhání, následně málem zabiti tsunami, které se vytvořilo jako důsledek zničení poháru, který je cítit jak Voldemortem, tak i Harrym. Vlny se však rozptýlí a oba sdílejí konečně vášnivý polibek a smích, jakmile jejich vztah začal. Smrtijedi a Lápci v tuto chvíli přišli a pokusí se rozbít štít, ale nejsou schopni tak učinit, což má za následek, že tři lápci se rozpadají, aby se do něj přímo dostali. Voldemort konečně rozhodne, že vrhne silné kouzlo, které způsobí, že štít se zhroutí a rozpustí, a tak začne Bitva o Bradavice. Nicméně, množství energie, kterou použil, způsobuje, že Bezová hůlka se mírně roztahuje po celé své délce, ale neničí se. Poté co si uvědomí, že štít byl rozpuštěn, Scabior a Lápci sledují Nevilla přes dřevěný aby se dostali do Bradavic; Neville však způsobuje kolaps mostu, což účinně zabíjí Scabiora a většinu zločinců, ale jemu se podaří zachránit tím, že popadne okraj mostu. Smrtijedi, Mozkomoři, Obři a Akromantule napadnou Bradavické studenty, personále a Fénixův řád, a začíná boj. Harry narazí na Ginny a Nevilla, který hledá Lenky, protože má k ní city a po bitvě můžou být oba z nich mrtví Harry políbií Ginny. Chce jí říct, že jí miluje, ale mu drží tvář a šeptá, že to ví, než mu dovolí pokračovat v úkolu. V Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, Harry najde diadém v dřevěném pouzdře, když dokáže rozpoznat jeho spojení s Voldemortem, ale je konfrontován Dracem Malfoyem, Gregorym Goylem a Blaisem Zabinim. Během konfrontace požádá Draco o svou hůlku, aby poznamenal, že hůlka jeho matky je "mocná, ale ne stejná". Harry vnímá Dracovu neochotu pomáhat Voldemortovi a ptá se, proč v den útoku na Brumbála mu pomohl utéct, ale předtím, než Draco promluví, Ron a Hermiona zasáhnou tím, že odmrští Malfoyovy hůlku, ačkoli Zabini vrhá na Trio několik kleteba Avada Kedavra a málem trefí Hermionu, načež Ron vyběhne za ním. Zabini vrhá oheň do místnosti který se rychle vymyká kontrole, donutí tím Rona, aby se vrátil k Harrymu a Hermioně a varoval je před blížícím se nebezpečím. Nicméně Zabini kvůli své nezkušenosti nedokáže zastavit hůlku, aby vykouzlil ještě víc plamenů, a proto se rozhodne, že zahodí hůlkou a vylézá s Malfoyem a Goylem na velkou hromadu nábytku. Během stoupání Zabini spadne , poté co náhodou popadne volnou židli a spadne do plamenů, které ho okamžitě uloví a zabijí. Jeho smrt Malfoya velmi zneklidňuje, ale ztráta ho nezastaví v dosáhnutí vrcholu na hromadu nábytku. Mezitím se trio zoufale pokouší utéct z rozšiřujících se plamenů, které mají podobu různých bytostí včetně Draka, Chiméry a hada, ale plameny se objevují ze všech stran. Ron uvidí malý stoh košťat, který používají k plavbě nad plameny a vrací se ke dveřím. Nicméně, zatímco oni byli útěk; Harry, když vidí, jak se Malfoy a Goyle zoufale snaží vyhnout se plamenům a téměř padají k smrti, rozhodne se vrátit zpět a zachránit je. Ron říká, Harrymu že ho zabije pokud umřou a rozhodne se je taky zachránit. Trio je schopno zachránit své soupeře právě včas a rychle vyletět z vchodu s diadémem, který Harry okamžitě ničí baziliščím zubem, který Hermiona měla v pytli. Ron pak vykopne zničený diadém zpět do hořící místnosti právě když se dveře zavírají a plameny tvoří podobiznu Voldemorta. Voldemort pociťuje zničení diadému, než Pius Břicháč přeruší jeho koncentraci, což způsobuje, že ho Voldemort ve frustraci zabije. Poté, co zničil diadém, Harry má vizi o Naginim a Voldemortovi v loděnici, kde Voldemort nařídil Luciusi Malfoyovi, aby mu přivedl Snapea. Trio prochází devastovaným hradem, vyhýbá se Temným příšerám a útočí na Smrtijedy, když se jim daří. Fenrir Šedohřbet je spatřen jak se pokouší prokousat mrtvé tělo Levanduly Brownovou, ale Hermiona ho vystřelí z okna, ačkoli je šokovaná z toho co, co právě viděla, Stovky Mozkomorů letí k zámku, ale Aberforth, Kingsley Pastorek , Katie Bellová, Ginny, Romilda Vaneová, Padma Patilová, Leanne a Seamus Finnigan se objeví a Aberforth odhalí masivní štít jeho kouzla Expecto Patronum, aby je odrazil. Trio sestoupí do loděnice, kde se schovávají za budovou a naslouchají rozhovoru Snapea a Voldemorta, kteří se zabývají Bezovou hůlkou. Snape se snaží Voldemorta přesvědčit, že Bezová hůlka je Voldemortovi věrná ale Voldemort má jinou teorii. Věří, že od doby, kdy Snape zabil Brumbála, Bezová hůlka slouží Snapeovi a nikoli jemu Poté, co se se Snapem rozloučil jako s cenným členem Smrtijedů, Voldemort rozštípne Snapeovi hrdlo s kouzlem Sectusempra a nařídí Naginimu, aby ho zabil, aby získal kontrolu nad Bezovou hůlkou. Nagini několikrát zaútočí na Snapea, zatímco ti trio slyší a s hrůzou sleduje, a Snape je strašně zraněný, ale ještě ne mrtvý. Voldemort se poté i s Naginim přemístí a znova zesiluje hlas, aby své síly dočasně nechal ustoupit do Zapovězeného lesa. Harry tiše vstoupí do loděnice a ohne se vedle Snapea, aby zkontroloval jeho zranění, zatímco Ron a Hermiona stojí nedaleko. Harry si všiml slzu, který spadl ze Snapeových očí, ale na jeho naléhání "vem je" si Harry uvědomí, že to jsou vzpomínky a přiměje Hermionu, aby mu předala skleněnou lahvičku, aby je do ní strčil. Snape mu řekne nařídí, aby je strčil do Myslánky v ředitelově kanceláři, a pak šeptá, Harrymu aby se na něj podíval a poznamená, že má stejné oči jako jeho matka, Lily Evansová, než podlehne svým zraněním. Voldemort žádá všechny bojovníky, aby s důstojnosti pochovali své mrtvé a pak Harrymu připomíná, jak jeho přátelé zemřeli a snažili se ho chránit. On pak varuje Harry, že pokud se nevzdá života, zničí hrad stejně jako každého, kdo mu stojí v cestě, aby ho našel. Většina Bradavic se nyní rozpadá a zničí, trio pomalu projíždí opuštěnou oblastí a najde všechny ve Velké síni, jak truchlí nad smrti svých blízkých. Padma Patilová a Sybilla Trelawneyová trpělivě zakrývají neidentifikované tělo profesora, zatímco tam jsou další, které zakrývají těla těch, kteří zemřeli v bitvě. Trio pak přejde k Weasleyům, kteří jsou všichni zničeni smrtí Freda Weasleyho, Ron a jeho matka truchlí nad Fredovým tělem. Harry pak vidí, že Remus Lupin a Nymphadora Tonksová také zemřeli v bitvě. Nemohl tam zůstat, protože věděl, že kvůli němu zemřeli proto Harry opouští Velkou halu a jde do kanceláře ředitele. Kancelář je mnohem prázdnější a křehčí, než si Harry pamatoval, ale Myslánka se odhalí Harrymu, očividně protože ví, co Harry potřebuje. Harry pak nalévá Snapeovy vzpomínky do Myslánky a položí do ní obličej V Myslánce Harry vidí dvě mladé dívky na louce, jednu zrzku a jednu brunetu, Harryho matku a tetu. Harry vidí, že Lily kouzlem vesele otevírá květinové plátky ale Petunia jí nazývá zrůdou jako vzteklý a odhodí od ní květinu. Pak ze stromu vychází mladý Snape a vyděsí Petunii. Během svého dětství byli Snape a Lily dobrými přáteli a hráli si svou magií. Později je vidět, že se do ní Snape zamiloval. V Bradavicích je Lily přidělena do Nebelvíru a představí se Harrymu otci Jamesi Potterovi a jeho nejlepšímu kamarádovi Siriusovi Blackovi u Nebelvírského stolu, při čemž Snape vypadá zklamaně. Snape a Lily zůstanou v době svého působení ve škole přátele i nadále, přestože studuje ve Zmijozelu, ale Harry vidí, jak James a Sirius často neúnavně odháněli Snapea. Snapeova nenávist k Jamesovi se jen zhoršila, když se Lily v sedmém ročníku do Jamese zamilovala a později se s ním oženila. Jako mladý dospělý Smrtijed, Snape řekl Voldemortovi vše, co slyšel v proroctví o tom, kdo ho zničí, aniž by věděl, že Voldemort zamíří na Harryho a tudíž na Lily. Když se Voldemort rozhodne zabít Harryho a jeho rodiče, Snape navštíví Albuse Brumbála, jediného, kdo může chránit Lily, kterou Snape nikdy nepřestal milovatl. Snape prosil Brumbála, aby je schoval, když řekl Voldemortovi o proroctví. Brumbál souhlasí s podmínkou, že Snape opustí smrtijedy, na což Snape okamžitě vyhovuje. Navzdory Brumbálovým snahám Červíček prozradil pozici Potterových Voldemortovi, což dovoluje Temnému pánovi zavraždit Harryho rodiče, ale není schopen zabít samotného Harryho. Jakmile Snape navštíví Godrickův Důl té noci, zjistí, že je Lily mrtvá, což ho zlomí, začíná brečet a objímá její tělo umrtvuje, Harry se dívá z postele a pláče s nově vyvolanou jizvou. Brumbál přesvědčuje Snapea o tom, že by ho měl chránit, kdyby se měl Voldemort vrátit, aby Lily nezmizela zbytečně, s čímž Snape souhlasí pod podmínkou, že Brumbál nikdy nikomu neřekne o jeho pocitech k ní. Za ta léta Snape zůstal v Bradavicích a používal Nitroobranu, aby zakryl svou loajalitu vůči Brumbálovi Voldemortovi a ostatním, ale osobně pohrdá Harrym, který sloužil jako neustálá fyzická připomínka, že Lily milovala toho muže, který ho obtěžoval. Nakonec si Snape v nějakém ohledu Harryho oblíbil a zlepšil si vztah s Brumbálem ze kterého se stal jeho přítel a mentor. Ukázalo se, že Snape dočasně zachránil Brumbálův život od prokletí obsaženého v prstenu Marvola Gaunta který byl viteál a Brumbál ho na okamžik držel v ruce. Přes jeho úsilí, by Brumbál do roka umřel. Brumbál říká Snapeovi, že ví o tom, že Voldemort řekl Dracovy aby ho zabil, a aby oba ušetřili Draca a získali Voldemortovu úplnou důvěru, musel Snape zabít Brumbála a zároveň mu dodat milosrdnou a bezbolestnou smrt. Brumbál pak vysvětlí Snapeovi, že když se smrtelná kletba odrazila od Harryho jako dítě, část Voldemortovy duše se odtrhla a zapadla se do Harryho. To znamenalo, že Harry je také viteál, ale takový který Voldemort nikdy nechtěl udělat. Harry musel zemřít, aby zabili Voldemorta. Snape to měl Harrymu říct to jen tehdy, když budou všechny ostatní Viteály zničeny, ale Snape zůstal příliš neochotný. Snape je také šokován a urážen, že Brumbál držel Harryho živého po celou tuto dobu jen proto, aby mohl zemřít ve správný okamžik. Brumbál podcenil Snapeovu oddanost k Lily, ale to se změnilo, když Snape použil svůj vlastní Patron, stříbrnou laň (stejnou jako Lily), čímž dokázal Brumbálovi, jak moc jí miloval a Harrymu, že to byl Snape, kdo omráčil Smrtijedy při útěku z Bradavic při kterém zemřel Sirius Black. Harry je v šoku, že Snape byl vždycky na Brumbálově straně a bojoval proti Voldemortovi po celou dobu, nyní rozumí Snapeovým činům a ví, co má dělat: vzdát se života, aby mohl být Voldemort konečně zabit. Řekne Ronovi a Hermioně, že se chystá do Zapovězeného lesa. Hermiona pořád trvá na tom, že půjdou s ním, ale Harry odmítá a připomíná jim, že musí zabít Naginiho, poslední zbývající Viteál. Po rozloučení kráčí Harry do lesa. Vyndává Zlatonku kterou mu před smrtí dal Brumbál a říká: "Jsem připraven zemřít,". V tu chvíli se na Zlatonce opět objeví nápis "Otevírám se na konci" a Harry pochopí o co jde Uvnitř Zlatonky je Kámen vzkříšení, který používá, aby vyvoval své rodiče, Remuse a Siriuse. Poskytují mu emoční podporu předtím, než Harry půjde ke svému zániku, protože od Siriuse ví, že umírání je "rychlejší než usínání". Jakmile skončí rozhovor s rodiči, jeho kmotrem a Lupinem a je připraven pokračovat, hodí kámen na podlahu lesa, aby zajistil, že se navždy ztratí. Harry najde Voldemorta a Smrtijedi, kteří na něj čekají uprostřed lesa, když zajali Rubeuse Hagrida, který křičí, aby utíkal. Harry zůstává klidný a zavře oči, zatímco Voldemort pomalu zvedne Bezovou hůlku a vystřelí kletbu Avada Kedavra na Harryho. Zpočátku to vypadá, že je konec ale Harry se probudí v mramorově bílé verzi Stanice King's Cross. Jeho brýle zmizely a stejně tak všechny zranění, které utrpěl. Tam najde deěskou, kosterní a krvavou verzi Voldemorta, která se sklonila do plodné pozice pod sedadlem a sténá v agónii, pro kterou cítí jak soucit, tak odpor. Duch Albus Brumbála se odhalí v blízkosti a řekne Harrymu, že tomu stvoření už nejde pomoci. Brumbál říká Harrymu, že vlastně není mrtvý; Místo toho, smrtelná kletba jen zničila kousek Voldemorta uvnitř něj, což představuje to malé krvavé stvoření. Harry se zeptá, jestli se musí vrátit, ale Brumbál říká, že je to na něm; Může se buď vrátit a porazit Voldemorta, nebo může pokračovat v posmrtném životě. Harry se zeptá bývalého ředitele, jestli si myslí, že je zvláštní, že Snapeův Patron byl stejný jako jeho matky, a Brumbál odpovídá,tak že si myslí, že to vůbec není zvláštní. Dospívá k závěru, že vždycky říkal, že "v Bradavicích bude vždy poskytnuta pomoc těm, kdo o to požádají", ale změní to na: "V Bradavicích bude vždy poskytnuta pomoc těm, kdo si to zaslouží." Brumbál odjíždí do světla a Harry na něj křičí a ptá se, co má dělat, ale Brumbál pokračuje v chůzi a zmizí. Harry se znovu probudí v lese, ale hraje mrtvého, aby oklamal Voldemorta. Narcissa Malfoyová se k němu ohýbá a zkontroluje jeho puls, a zjistí, že je naživu. Skrytě se zeptá, jestli je Draco stále naživu, což Harry potvrzuje mírným pokývnutím. Věděla všechno, co potřebuje vědět, proto se Narcissa otáčí k Smrtijedům, a říká, že Harry je mrtev. Voldemort a Smrtijedi pochodují zpátky k hradu a Hagrid trpělivě nese Harryho v náručí. Voldemort vítězně prohlašuje Harryho smrt ke všem z hradu, což způsobuje, že Ginny začne křičet srdcem a nedůvěrou, a snaží se běžet k Harrymu tělu, než je zastavena Arthurem Weasleyem. Voldemort oznamuje, že přišel čas, aby se k němu připojili nebo zemřeli. Proti jeho lepšímu úsudku se Draco oddělil od ostatních členů Bradavic, aby byl s rodiči a Voldemort mu blahopřeje. Neville postupuje kupředu a po pár vtipech od Voldemorta prohlašuje, že ještě není konec. Řekl, že možná ztratili Harryho, Freda, Remuse, Tonksovou a mnoho dalších, ale ti všichni zemřeli v boji za svobodu a spravedlnost. On také předpokládá, že stále nosí ty, které milují ve svých srdcích, což je důvod, proč budou bojovat až do konce. Aby dokázal, že je z Nebelvíru, Neville vytáhne Nebelvírský meč z Moudrého klobouku, který našel v troskách hradu. V tom okamžiku Harry vyskočí z Hagridových paží a odhalí všem kolem sebe, že je stále naživu, k velké úlevě svých přátel a spojenců, a pokusí se zabít Naginiho, ale kletba mine hada a a místo toho zraní několik Smrtijedi Voldemort, naprosto zuřivý, že se mu znovu nepodařilo Harryho zabít a stříli po Harrym, který běží, aby se připojil k ostatním zpět na hrad. Mnoho Smrtijedů si rychle uvědomí, že selhání Voldemorta bude znamenat obrat v přílivu, takže se rozhodli zmizet, zatímco Narcissa a Draco ustoupí pěšky přes most u Viaduktu.. Bellatrix rozzlobeně vyzývá Luciuse, aby pomohl Smrtijedům, ale po tom všem, co se stalo, se Lucius rozhodne opustit Smrtijedi a běží, aby dohonil svou rodinu, zatímco zbývající Smrtijedi zahájili poslední stávku proti obráncům Bradavic. Bitva znovu začíná, když Voldemort odmrští Nevilla do Velké síně, než stihne dát Harrymu meč. Voldemort a Harry utíkají přes celý hrad, zatímco Ron a Hermiona se pokoušejí zabít Naginiho. Ve Velké síni zuří bitva a spoustu Smrtijedů zůstává poražených. Mezitím Bellatrix skoro zabije Ginny. Rozzuřená Molly Weasleyová s ní začne bojovat. Bellatrix odvrátí první kouzlo od Molly. Bellatrix se začne Molly vysmívat. Tenhle smích přiměje Molly k tomu, aby střílela čtyři kletby na Bellatrix, která je všechny odvracela, rozzuřila Mollyho odhodlání a schopnost používat takové temné kouzlo, dokud ji Molly konečně nedosáhne na hruď tak silně, že její ruce budou hozeny do vzduchu. Bellatrix tělo zamrzne, je bledé a popraskané; Jako by kouzlo nasávalo veškerou vlhkost z jejího těla a nechal ji zchátralou, vysušenou mrtvolu,a tvář je stále zmrzlá v šoku z porážky. Molly odpálí kouzlo, které ničí tělo na kousky, a zbavuje tak svět sadistické Bellatrix jednou provždy. Ve střechách bradavice uvnitř Harryho říká Voldemortovi (zatímco mu říká "Tom"), že ho Bezováí hůlka nikdy nebude poslouchat protože nikdy nebyla Snapeova; Pak se chytá Voldemortovi kolem krku a vrhne se přes okraj zámku, než je Voldemort přemístí. Voldemort nekontrolovaně letí kolem Bradavic, narazí na mnoho věcí, když se spolu s Harrym vezmou do vzduchu předtím, než přistoupí na vstupní nádvoří a popadnou ruce. Oba nepřátelé se zoufale plazí ke svým hůlkám a současně je získávají - ale opět jejich útoky vedou k patové situaci. Mezitím se ve Velké síni probouzí Neville a uprostřed chaosu získává zpět meč. V atriu, Nagini honí Rona a Hermionu po jejich neúspěšných pokusech ho zabít. Ron zoufale vystřelí kouzlo na Naginiho, ale Voldemortova ochranná opatření jej činí nepoškozeným. Nagini se zotaví, a pak na pár vyskočí, ale Neville na poslední chvíli vstoupí a usekává mu hlavu. Nagini mizí v černém kouři a Voldemort klesá na kolena, když si uvědomuje, že jeho poslední Viteál je pryč. Harry vidí, že jeho protivník padá. S využitím posledních sil, Voldemort vrhá ještě jednu Smrtelnou kletbu, jak se Harry vypořádá se svým odzbrojujícím kouzlem. Dvě kouzla se opět srazí, ale tentokrát Harry přiměje jít Voldemortovo prokletí zpátky, dokud zelené světlo neprojde skrze praskliny v hůlce a nepohltí ho Bezová hůlka reaguje na Expelliarmus, letí vzduchem a konečně přistává v rukou svého pravého mistra. Harry se dívá, jak Voldemort pomalu padá na zem, rozpadá se na popel a v porážce sténá; Válka konečně skončila. Zatímco se všichni ostatní zotavují z bitvy, Harry vysvětluje Ronovi a Hermioně, proč Bezová hůlka neposlouchala Voldemorta. Voldemort zabil Snapea, ale Snape nikdy neporazil Brumbála; Brumbálova smrt byla plánována mezi nimi, takže Brumbál nezemřel v porážce. Ale Draco ten večer odzbrojil Brumbála proti jeho vůli, takže se Bezová hůlka obrátila k němu, dokud mu Harry neukradl hůlku. Nyní je Harry pánem Bezové hůlky, ale ví, že i když je mocná, způsobuje více potíží, než užitku. Rozhodne se, že jí vrátí do Brumbálovy hrobky ačkoliv Ron a Hermiona zjevně touží po vlastnictví hůlky. Tři přátelé se drží za ruce a dívají se do dálky, při čemž přemýšlejí co přijde dál, když je po všem. O deset let později se Harry a Ginny oženili a mají tři děti: 4 letého Jamese Siriuse Pottera, 2 letého Albuse Severuse Pottera a 6 měsíční Lily Lenku Potterovou. Harry také vychovává 10 letého Teddyho Lupina, syna Lupina a Tonksové. Na sraz Brumbálovy armády dorazí i Ron s Hermionou, která se také oženili a mají se dvě děti: 3 měsíčního Huga Weasleyho a 2 letou Rose Weasleyovou a objeví se i Draco s ženou Astoriou a s 2 letým synem jménem Scorpius Malfoy. Harry vidí, jak James provokuje Albuse se Zmijozelem a vidí jak je z toho Albus zničený. Harry mu řekne, že pokud se to stane, Zmijozel bude mít nádherného mladého čaroděje, i když moudrý klobouk také vezme v úvahu nějaké to přání. Řekne mu, že mu dali jméno po dvou ředitelech Bradavic při čemž Severus byl ze Zmijozelu a přesto to byl nejodvážnější muž kterého kdy poznal. Harry s Ronem si podávají ruce s Dracem, zatím co Hermiona, Ginny a Astoria říkají, že mají úžasné muže. Teddy poté přijde, za Harrym a řekne mu, že je rád že se o něj stará a Harry mu říká, že by na něj byli rodiče pyšní. A pak se jenom zeptá Ginny: Kde jsou sakra další hosté?! Obsazení Harry Potter- Daniel Radcriffe Hermiona Grangerová- Emma Watson Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint Bellatrix Lestrangeová- Helena Bonham Carter Ginny Weasleyová- Bonnie Wright Minerva McGonaggellová- Maggie Smith Lenka Láskorádová- Evanna Lynch Rubeus Hagrid- Robbie Coltrane Severus Snape- Alan Rickman Lily Potterová- Geraldine Somerville Nymphadora Tonksová-Natalia Tena Helena z Havraspáru-Kelly MacDonald Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton Sybila Trelawneyová- Emma Thompson Lord Voldemort- Ralph Fiennes Albus Brumbál- Michael Gambon Sirius Black- Gary Oldman Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Bill Weasley- Domhall Gleeson Garrick Olivander- John Hurt Aberforth Brumbál- Ciarán Hirds Remus Lupin- David Thewtis Fleur Delacour- Clémence Poesy Narcissa Malfoyová- Helen McClory Horacio Křiklan- Jim Broadment Molly Weasleyová- Julie Walters Fred Weasley-James Phelps Neville Longbottom- Matthew Lewis George Weasley- Oliver Phelps Levandule Brownová- Jessica Cave Pomona Prýtová- Miriam Margolyes Arthur Weasley- Mark Williams James Potter-Adrian Rawlins Prašivec-Nick Moran Oliver Wood-Sean Biggertaff Filius Kratiknot/Griphook- Warwick Davis Cho Changová- Katie Leung Poppy Pomfreyová-Gemma Jones Pansy Parkinsonová- Scarlett Byrne Romilda Vaneová- Anna Shaffer Leanne-Isabella Laughland Percy Weasley-Chris Rankin Seamus Finnigan- Devon Murray Blaise Zabini-Louis Cordice Gregory Goyle- Josh Herdman Dean Thomas- Alfred Enoch Padma Patilová-Afshan Azad Pius Břichnáč- Guy Henry Argus Filch-David Bradley Katie Bellová-Georgina Leonidas Cormac McLaggen-Freddie Stroma Kingsley Pastorek-George Harris Nigel Wolpert- William Melling Fenrir Šedohřbet- Dave Legeno Moudrý Klobouk- Leslie Phillips Počet smrtí ve filmu # Bogrod- upálen drakem # neznámý člen ochranky u Gringottových- svržen do propasti drakem # neznámý člen ochranky u Gringottových- svržen do propasti drakem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- svržen do propasti drakem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- svržen do propasti drakem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- upálen drakem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- upálen drakem # Griphook- zabit Voldemortem # Ricbert- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý skřet pracující u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # Teffington- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý člen ochranky u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý člen ochranky u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý člen ochranky u Gringottových- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý smrtijed- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý smrtijed- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý smrtijed- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý smrtijed- zabit Voldemortem # neznámý lápek- zabit silovým polem vyvolaném Molly Weasleyovou,Filiusem Kratiknotem a Horaciem Křiklanem # neznámý lápek- zabit silovým polem vyvolaném Molly Weasleyovou,Filiusem Kratiknotem a Horaciem Křiklanem # neznámý lápek- zabit silovým polem vyvolaném Molly Weasleyovou,Filiusem Kratiknotem a Horaciem Křiklanem # Prašivec- zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý lápek-zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý lápek-zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý lápek-zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý lápek-zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý lápek-zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý lápek-zabit po pádu z mostu po výbuchu způsobeném Nevillem Longbottomem # neznámý obr- zabit oživlým bradavickým brněním # neznámý čaroděj- zabit neznámým smrtijedem # neznámý smrtijed- zabit Harrym Potterem # Blaise Zabini- zabit po pádu do zložáru, který sám způsobil # Levandule Brownová- zabita Fenrirem Šedohřbetem # Severus Snape- hrdlo přeseknuto kletbou Sectumsempra vyvolané Voldemortem a následně pokousán Nagini do vykrvácení # Fred Weasley- zabit neznámým smrtijedem # Remus Lupin- zabit Antoninem Dolohovem # Nymphadora Tonksová- zabita Bellatrix Lestrangeovou # Lily Potterová- zabita Voldemortem # James Potter- zabit Voldemortem # Albus Brumbál- zabit Severusem Snapem (na jeho vlastní žádost) # Sirius Black- probodnut Bellatrix Lestrangeovou # Bellatrix Lestrange- vyhozena do povětří Molly Weasleyovou # Nagini- hlava useknuta Nevillem Longbottomem # Voldemort- zabit Harrym Potterem Category:Filmy